Tom
Thomas, known simply as Tom was a blacksmith in Camelot and is the father of Guinevere Pendragon and Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot. After his death, he became the father-in-law of the King Arthur Pendragon through his daughter's marriage. Biography Tom was first mentioned by Guinevere when she was telling Merlin that she knew everything about armour from her father (Valiant). Tom was one of the victims of the plague spread by Nimueh and her Afanc through the water system. Merlin used his magic to cure him and help Gwen in her desperate situation. But his quick recovery did not stay unnoticed and Gwen was accused of sorcery, when an enchanted item was found and had to face execution by Uther. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana saved her by slaying the Afanc. Later he appears when Gwen is freed and he is happily reunited with his daughter. (The Mark of Nimueh). {C When Tristan de Bois returned from the dead, Gwen stole one of his swords, she gave it to Merlin who, with the Dragon's help, turned the sword into a weapon that can slay the dead (Excalibur). Later Tom was working for Tauren, who used magic to create gold (alchemy), which Tom did not know at the time. At the point in time Tom realised what Tauren was using him for, Arthur arrests Tom, while Tauren was able to escape, and Uther condemns Tom to death believing Tom was aware he was conspiring with a sorcerer and had practised magic himself. Morgana told Uther if he kills him she'll never forgive him. Later Gwen visited Tom in his cell, who tells her, that he did not know Tauren was a sorcerer and that he just wanted Gwen happy but she explained that she is happy and she doesnt need all this. She promised to get him out before she left. Morgana, realising Tom's trial is merely a formality, gave Tom the key to escape. But he was discovered and surrounded by guards, killing him on the spot and leaving Gwen an orphan. His corpse was seen being carried out by the guards and when Gwen saw this she was devastated. Morgana angrily watched this from her window as and angrily confronted Uther, which she was punished for. The next day Gwen was with Merlin and Arthur told her, he is sorry for what happened, and that her job and house is still hers. His death also drove Morgana to conspire with Tauren to murder Uther (To Kill the King). Legacy When Gwen and Elyan were both in Cenred's cells, they mentioned their father, Tom, and how Elyan didn't return when he died (The Castle of Fyrien). When Guinevere was held trial, Uther assumed that she "enchanted" Arthur for revenge over the death of her father (Queen of Hearts). When Arthur was suggesting who would betray him, he suggested Elyan, and said that he could betray him because Arthur's father killed Elyan's (A Servant of Two Masters). Personality According to Merlin, Tom was the most gentle soul he had ever met. As he has only appeared in two episodes, full knowledge of his personality is unknown, but he loved his daughter Guinevere and was determined to make her happy. Though, it was unknown what kind of relationship he had with his son Elyan it assumed that Tom loved him just as much as he did Gwen. Unfortunately his determination to make a better life for him and Gwen cost him his life when he was discovered working for Tauren even though he hadn't intended to commit treason. Abilities According to Gaius, Tom was the finest blacksmith in the kingdom. He made the sword that would become Excalibur after it was imbued with the breath of Great Dragon. He also was strong enough to knock out a guard during his escape. Trivia *Tom forged the sword that would later become Excalibur. After his daughter, Gwen took it to help Merlin find a way to kill the wraith of the deceased Tristan de Bois, it was later thrown into the Lake of Avalon and would eventually end up embedded in a stone until its rightful owner, Gwen's husband Arthur pulls out it at the advice of Merlin. Appearances ;Series 1 :Valiant :The Mark of Nimueh :A Remedy to Cure All Ills :To Kill the King ;Series 2 :The Witchfinder ;Series 3 :The Castle of Fyrien :Queen of Hearts :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ;Series 4 :His Father's Son :A Servant of Two Masters :The Hunter's Heart Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Male Characters Category:Guinevere's Relations Category:Offender Category:Husbands Category:Falsely accused Category:Series 1 Category:Killed by Uther Category:Recurring Cast Category:Fathers Category:Executed Category:People who have fallen ill Category:Widowed Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Formerly imprisoned Category:Male Characters Category:Guinevere's Relations Category:Offender Category:Husbands Category:Falsely accused Category:Series 1 Category:Killed by Uther Category:Recurring Cast Category:Fathers